the lovey dovey guild!
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: with all his friend suddenly finding love and turning the guild into an always valentine state gray takes comfort in the fact that lucy much like himself is still single but from the rumors it seems like she won't be for long! and what is hibiki doing here all of a sudden? now what will our favorite stripper do? grayxlucy forever :) one shot


**hi everyone! i hope you enjoy :)**

**disclaimer : if i owned fairy tail gray and lucy probably had kids by now!**

* * *

**the lovey dovey guild**

Gray watched lucy. She seemed a bit out of it with her head on the counter. He wondered if something was wrong. lately The guild was becoming a bit too lovey dovey for his taste. In a few months jellal finally confessed to erza, mirajane and laxus started going out – no one really knew how that happened! – and levy and gajeel started getting serious. He himself finally set juvia straight and even though she did almost drawn everyone in her tears-literally- for a few days. She finally started dating lyon. lisanna obviously had an crush on the too dense natsu. in this love chaos gray took comfort in knowing much like himself lucy was also uncomfortable with all the blooming romances.

he was going to start walking toward her when she suddenly flashed a brilliant smile at someone near the guild door who much to gray's dismay turned out to be hibiki! he sat again this time frowning as he watched lucy chat happily with the blue Pegasus's boy toy! She couldn't actually like this guy could she?! He was watching them more intensely by the second when a drunken voice beside him said  
"continue staring like that and the whole guild will know how you feel about her "  
"cana!" he didn't try to deny her worlds. though people mostly didn't notice this, gray and cana actually knew each other longer than most of the other members. they both joined at very young age before erza, natsu or mira. cana knew him very well and she _was _a fortuneteller!  
"Whatever! Even if the whole guild realized it she probably still wouldn't and right now she is too busy with shiny boy!"  
"You know if they actually start going out you may not get a chance to make your move"  
gray cursed silently. she was right. The archive-brat could ask her out any moment now. He stood up and started toward them. Leaving an amused cana behind with a severe case of hiccups.

normal guys would probably ask hibiki to give them a moment alone. gray however took him by his collar and drag him away from lucy ignoring both their protests.

"stay away from lucy boy toy"gray said threatingly  
"actually gray I was here to tell her about my engagement with jenny" gray blinked a couple of times and then put his hands in his hair sheepishly with a weak laugh.  
"oh haha I see " hibiki smiled knowingly  
"you should tell her! i think she likes a guy if you don't make your move soon she may confess" gray clenched her teeth and shot toward lucy who was waiting for him angrily  
"what the hell gray? "  
"I just needed to had a little chat with him sorry luce now forget about that I have something to ask you"  
"I can't forget about that you strippe!r you can't just barge into a conversation like that and…"  
"who do you like lucy?"That obviously stopped lucy's speech as she blushed a deep shadow of red.  
"hah? What do you mean gray?" she laughed weakly trying to hide her nervousness and failed miserably.  
"who is the guy you like?"  
"What is it with you all of a sudden ? you know I …" suddenly levy cut into their conversation  
"hey gray,lucy what are you talking about?" before lucy could say anything gray said  
"about lucy's little crush" levy's eyes shone brightly and before she could see lucy's terrified face she said  
"really? That's great so she finally confessed to you? Gray that's amazing! I'm gonna give you two a little privacy"

lucy stood there dumbstruck. she couldn't believe all her efforts in hiding her little crush were gone with the wind. she didn't dare to look at gray. when he said "so who is the guy you like again?" she could basically hear his smirk in his voice. she usually loved his smirks along with his everything else! but right now he wanted to kill him so she wouldn't be embarrassed anymore.

she finally looked up at him. he wore an obviously cocky smile and his eyes shined with amusement. lucy wanted to be angry but he just looked so hot! too hot for an ice mage!  
"stop looking so satisfied with yourself gray!" gray completely caught her off guard with his next sentence.  
"how can I not be satisfied when the cutest girl I know has a crush on me" lucy's heart pounded in her chest sending a wave of blood to her cheeks.  
"gray stop messing with me" she said weakly before she suddenly had his first kiss stolen away by cool perfect lips. she draw back after a few moments of fireworks and said "you jerk" gray seemed sincerely surprised  
"but I though you liked me" he seemed so cute looking so innocent and really sad. he was almost pouting and lucy suddenly felt really bad like she has just scolded a sweet little child.  
"I like you" she said shyly "but you have to take me on a date before you kiss me "  
"oh is that how it works?i see" he stayed silent for a few second his hand finding its way to his hair when he finally shot out  
" lucy do youwannamaybesometimesgooutwithme"  
lucy couldn't believe such an handsome guy who just kissed her so breathtakingly a moment ago was nervous to ask her out. He seemed so cute with a little blush on his face and his hands in his hair. lucy's last bit of self control went away and she only said  
"of course I will you idiot " before she hugged him tightly and kissed him with all her time gray broke the kiss.  
"I thought the rule was to go on a date first"  
"screw the rule" said lucy as she pulled him down for another kiss through the cheers and claps of the guild members. gray suddenly though maybe a lovey dovey guild wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**so how was it? i'm not sure how i feel about it myself actually! so please let me know hoe you feel by typing a few worlds and pressing the little button that says review! :)**


End file.
